problems
by gallaghergirl2567
Summary: This is the story of cammie's life after graduation .sorry i'm bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**(Cammie's POV)**

That night i fell asleep hoping i would at least get to sleep until 8, but wistful thinking never works!I felt a tug but all i did was groan "five more minutes please!"and then heard Macey yell ,"Cameron Ann Morgan if you don't get up right know i am going to get Bex!"and with that i was i was up i slowly waddled into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day and suddenly remembered what day it was, as i looked at the royal blue and gold robe that was hanging on the door, it was graduation day!I walking out of the bathroom my air wet and wrapped in my fluffy bathrobe and was immediately pushed into a chair .Bex started with my hair :drying it , curling it , she put it into a beautifully curled bun with pieces of my dirty blonde hair framing my obviously doing makeup kept it natural since i threatened if it was not .Liz was doing all of the technical stuff like putting the cameras into my buttons to catch everything that happened and making sure we were able to hide our weapons under the they added on the finishing touches i walked up to the mirrors and though how did they make me every single time they had done this ,every year , every semester look so goode . **(pun intended)**

As we walked out of our dorm for the last time as a gallagher student we felt a sense of pride and achievement as we walked down the mahogany staircase sliding our hands along it's freshly polished wood, but the moment ended once i heard a deep and husky voice in my left ear say, "Well, you don't look hideous." I giggled ,"jinx" i replied and heard his deep chuckle and swooned at his sexy smirk.I felt his arm slide around my waist as we walked into the grand hall to take our seats in the third row behind the teachers and parents.

As my mum took centre stage at the podium"Ladies and gentlemen i would like to invite the graduating class to the front.".As we walked up my mother started saying the names of my classmates as they walked with pride ready for it to be over for the next chapter , LIz was almost in hysterical tears , "Rebecca Baxter , Gallagher Academy's first ever non american student!"I watched as my longest and most feisty friend walked up to collect her certificate."Macey Mchenry."As macey walked up looking like a supermodel ,even though her hair only being in a ponytail and barely a trace of make up."Elizabeth Sutton"Liz froze when she heard her name and started for the stage,she tripped and did the famous Liz sutton "oopsie daisy"blushing as red as her shoes."Cameron Morgan" as i heard my name being called , i felt Zach turn me around and give me a quick kiss , i saw my three best friends give me a smile and as i walked towards my mother to collect my certificate i felt sad , pride and happiness all at the same time. Sadness since i am standing in my home , my life and it's all about to change. Pride for getting through making it through the great challenges and rough times and happiness for the things to come my next chapter.

"This ladies and gentlemen is the graduating class of Gallagher Academy for exceptional young women and of cause Zachary Goode!"thundering applause filled the room and of course Zach couldn't help himself , i felt my world turn upside down as zach's lips touched mine my hands slipping around his neck his around my waist .I could feel cameras going off the squeals from my friends everything was was the honor students speech and of course it was LiZ we watched as liz slowly took the stage"When i was 12 i thought i knew what the gallagher academy was, a school for the best of the i was 13 i thought it was a school for spies .all of this true , but there is so much more gallagher academy is not just that. It's a chance to make bonds to last a lifetime to get the skills and abilities to save someone . gallagher academy makes is made up of unique people , some will go on to be agents , scientists, teachers all of these using the skills we have learnt here, so when i answer that question , Gallagher Academy is my home and my family"applause yet again filled the we exited the room Macey came running up to us , "It time to party making rock and roll signs with her hands" we all laughed this was going to be a fun girls all walked up towards the huge party in the common room.

"Hey Gallagher Girl ,"I felt Zach's arms slid around me , i turned around in his arms to face him "You know i'm in love with you."he said smirking , i wrapped my arms around his neck and wiped that smirk off with that immediately started kissing me back ,this wasn't like our other kisses this had more passion ,it was so much more i didn't want it to stop but then i heard a throat being cleared, "If your finished making out, there is a party up here to get to!"Bex said disgusted."Come on gallagher girl , don't want to keep everyone waiting."said Zach his mouth in a complete Zachary Goode smirk.I could tell this was going to be a great night!

 **(Hi , this is my first fanfiction so if you could review that would mean a lot to me)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously**

 **then I heard a throat being cleared, "If you're finished making out, there is a party up here to get to!"Bex said disgustedly.**

 **"Come on Gallagher girl, don't want to keep everyone waiting," said Zach his mouth in a complete Zachary Goode smirk.I could tell this was going to be a great night!**

 **(Cammie's pov)**

As we walked towards the party I could hear the music pumping through the floorboards and giving me a boost of was next to me his infamous smirk on his face, but this wasn't me I was the girl nobody saw, I was the chameleon. As I walked towards the snack bar I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me into the spare dorm next to the common room(how convenient/note sarcasm). I went to flip the attacker but they already had me pinned against the wall and then I was met with Zach's green eyes"Hello , did i scare you " i look at him in a with let's say if looks could kill he would be dead(Liz is actually working on that, which is pretty scary.)."Why would you do that I could have hurt you, what were-"I was cut off with a kiss, I slid my hands around his neck as he slowly rubbed down my sides to waist and held me in his arms to until he went further to my thighs which is when he grabbed me and carried to my bed and the door kiss suddenly started to get more heated, I was lying underneath him as his hand started to roam my body.I felt sparks, this was new to me and it was he started kissing my neck I moaned and put my hands under his shirt him taking a sharp intake of breath at the contact of my skin on his, we broke apart as he pulled off his shirt over his head and then his lips reattach to mine making the butterflies erupt in my stomach, then his hands started to slide the straps of my dress down, I gasped as I realized what we were about to do,"Za-ch, stop!" I choked out, as I burst into tears he looked at me confused"Zach, I'm sorry I just can't do this, well not right now!" his gaze softened.I cried into his shoulder as he shushed me,"Gallagher girl, It's ok I would never force you into anything ok! ".We just lay there in each other's arms for what felt like forever, I felt protected laying there and I knew even though I was leaving my home, Gallagher, my home will always be with I slowly felt myself being drawn to sleep I started to feel myself being pulled away from Zach's strong chest and into a dream.

 _(dream)_

 _I felt myself waking in a cold field, soft misty rain falling on my bare shoulders .i couldn't see anything within a kilometre only grass and trees.I felt a pair of strong arms come around my waist I was turned around their arms to see the emerald green eyes I had fallen in love with, then he flashed him infamous Zachary Goode smirk and said,"Just so you know Gallagher Girl I'm going to kiss you know."but just before he was about to kiss me he stopped and said,"what the hell Cammie!"_

(back to real life)

It took me a second to realize that Bex's voice was coming out of Zach's mouth and then I felt a tug on my leg then felt myself 's when I woke up and saw Bex's brown eyes staring down at me in fiery," Cameron Ann Morgan what the hell are you doing!" Zach had just woken up and I noticed still didn't have his shirt on and my dress was half falling off so this kinda looked bad and considering our dorm door had been locked I knew I wasn't getting out of this slowly got up and put his shirt back gave me a quick kiss, flashed his infamous smirk at the 3 angry Gallagher girls and ran off to his dorm before Bex could get him in a Bex Baxter I got taken to be questioned ("Yay!" Note sarcasm)

Once I was back in our dorm and changed into some sweatpants and a shirt I was pushed into a chair for questioning."So little Cammie not so little anymore!"Macey said a mischievous glint in her eye, "No Macey, I swear nothing happened"I said but I knew there was no way they would believe that after what Bex walked in on."Anyway, I don't believe while you and Zach were doing whatever you were doing, your mum stopped by and asked me to give you this and we are leaving at 3:00 pm, so we have only 5 hr 26 mins and 21 secs till we leave so let's get packing!"Macey said barely even taking a breath.

"What so where are we going?" I asked grabbing the small white envelope, still not following."We're going to Miami!"Bex squealed completely out of her normal mood,"What ya got there?" she said nodding to the envelope I was holding,"Um, I'm not sure I haven't opened it yet." I said taking my attention to the crisp white paper I was holding, As I opened it I wasn't sure what to expect like it's not often you get mail at Gallagher, but I guess I was just a visitor while I was in their walls I opened the envelope I pulled out the 2 sheets of paper that lay inside and read it aloud.

 _Gallagher Academy for exceptional young women_

 _Roseville, VA_

 _Highway 10_

 _Dear Cameron Ann Morgan,_

 _We are happy to inform you that your application out of many has been selected to join our team at the C.I. 're expected to arrive on February 4th, 8:45 ID and agent information is attached to the following letter._

 _Profile_

 _Name: Cameron Ann Morgan_

 _Codename:chameleon_

 _Ability: Pavement Artist_

 _Education: Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Women_

 _Background:_

 _Cameron Ann Morgan, The only daughter of Matthew Morgan(M.I.A) and Rachel Morgan(Retired).had a romantic relationship with a civilian in sophomore captured and tortured by Catherine Goode and is in a romantic relationship with Zachary Goode after an exchange between Gallagher and Blackthorne she, later on, continues her fight with Catherine goode who became deceased in a fire destroying parts of the Gallagher Academy._

"Ohh My goshhhhhhhhh!" I squealed as the girls and I started jumping up and down in time to ruin the squeal fest, Zach came bursting through the door looking quite worried I kinda felt sorry for him,"Who's hurt are you alright,"he shouted ,then looked from the letter in my hand to me then said,"what's that?"he said nodding his head to the pieces of paper in my hand, but before I could answer Bex squealed out,"Meet your newest C.I.A member"Zach face went from confused to pure happiness and then I felt his arms around my waist as he swung me around and then landed on my bed in each other's arms," ok before you two start making out I must remind you that we have a trip to plan for and Cammie's wardrobe needs a makeover !"Macey said slowly push Zach out the door, "We'll celebrate at Miami" Zach said winking at me as he got pushed out the Zach was out and it was just us four Macey got an evil glint in her eyes as she said," time to pack!" I could tell this was going to be fun, yay(Note sarcasm).

 **Hi guys, thanks for all your reviews in my last chapter they all meant a great deal to me and I hope you like the new one.**


End file.
